


Shy Girls Do It Better

by flickawhip



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/F, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelsi and Sharpay go back to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy Girls Do It Better

Sharpay smirks when she returns to school to see the rest of her class again. She smiles properly when she finds Kelsi hiding in the corner, yes, the girl is still shy, but she’s become a little less nervous. 

“Hey Kelsi…”

“Hi.”

Kelsi barely manages a smile but Sharpay doesn’t mind, she knows she used to scare the hell out of Kelsi, she hates that she did it now, not least since the girl is still the same beautiful, kind-hearted girl she always had been. 

“Still shy around me then?”

“I’m… shy around everyone.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be… I’ve kept track of your career… you’ve done so well Kels…”

“Says the girl who has her own show…”

Sharpay laughs softly. 

“Okay, so we’re both fabulous… the big question is… are you dating?”

“No… you?”

“No… at least… unless you’d like to?”

“….”

Kelsi smiles, then kisses Sharpay as an answer.


End file.
